


something like a home

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Once Jaebum starts to notice it happening, he knows that nothing can be done to stop it. It’s been happening slowly but surely: items that don’t belong to him creeping into his apartment and staying there, it not even being a question anymore that he and Jinyoung will be spending the weekend together. (There’s a logical conclusion to this and he knows it – Jinyoung moving in.)





	something like a home

Once Jaebum starts to notice it happening, he knows that nothing can be done to stop it. It’s been happening slowly but surely: items that don’t belong to him creeping into his apartment and staying there, it not even being a question anymore that he and Jinyoung will be spending the weekend together. There’s a logical conclusion to this and he knows it, but he doesn’t want to push it yet. He’ll just carry on watching it happen until he feels ready, secretly delighted whenever Jinyoung’s comfortable enough to fall asleep with his head in Jaebum’s lap on the couch, that Jinyoung knows trivial things like where exactly in the kitchen Jaebum keeps cups or bowls without having to ask.

So, he’s been finding things: a stripy sweater that his shoulders are too broad for in the laundry basket, a book he’s only ever vaguely heard of on his coffee table. Jaebum can’t help but feel disappointed that the sweater doesn’t smell much like Jinyoung anymore once he washes it, but he gets through the book in a week and brings it up over a dinner date.

“I didn’t realise you’d read that,” Jinyoung says after they spend a while discussing it. He seems quietly impressed, glancing down like he’s trying to hide his smile. It’s a look he wore a lot at the beginning of their relationship, one that made Jaebum want to know everything about him – one that helped get them to where they are today.

“You left your copy at mine,” Jaebum tells him. “That’s why I’ve been able to read it.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung takes a sip of his drink and then sets his glass back on the table. “I think I’ll be having that back, then.”

“You’d better,” says Jaebum. “It’s you that’s highlighted things and scrawled your thoughts about those parts in the margins.”

Some of Jinyoung’s notes had been more entertaining than the story itself, he thinks. Some of it had been more serious, little bits of Jinyoung’s soul laid bare right there on the page. Then, things about love: things Jaebum could easily relate to him, to the two of them. It’s those parts that he’s thinking of when he smirks. Jinyoung’s foot knocks against his shin under the table, clearly on purpose, and despite the pain, the smile stays on Jaebum’s face. (Although, that’s not to say that he hasn’t left some additions of his own in the book for Jinyoung to find.)

Jinyoung doesn’t come home with Jaebum that night, but it’s OK. There’ll be other nights and other days, whole weekends and even more than that. Jaebum lets himself into the apartment when he gets back and almost immediately, he’s joined by Nora in the hallway, whining for something to eat. He crouches down to pet her before refilling her food bowl in the kitchen and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Of course, there’d be no hope of him and Jinyoung ever living together (or even being together now) if Jinyoung didn’t love Nora. The only person Jaebum will shut Nora in his bedroom for is Youngjae, because Jaebum cares enough about him and his allergies to do that for him. In a relationship, on the other hand, it’s basically a requirement for the other person to like cats. Even eyes like Jinyoung’s couldn’t come between Jaebum and Nora, as silly as it might sound to other people.

It’s just as well that Jinyoung _does_ like cats, then, and that he especially seems to like Nora. He always wanted to see photos before he met her and lets her sleep on his lap and even bought her a toy when Jaebum said it was her birthday. He’d only been kidding, but Jinyoung had proudly presented Nora with a bright blue squeaky mouse, and Jaebum could only be a little bit mad that that squeak was probably the noise he heard the most often for days afterwards.

It’s difficult, he’s found, to be anything more than just a little bit mad at Jinyoung anyway. Of course there are disagreements – how could there possibly not be? – and of course they’re going to end up disagreeing on things when it’s the two of them living together, but that’s normal. That’s just a part of this, of choosing to take the next step to be with someone.

Jaebum swallows any doubts he’s having and pays to get another set of keys made. He’s got good enough reasons to: Jinyoung’s clothes are in his closet and Jinyoung’s shampoo is on his shower rack and Jinyoung sleeps in his bed. What’s more is that Jinyoung is _comfortable_ sleeping in Jaebum’s bed, and when he isn’t there, Jaebum doesn’t even spread himself out across the whole mattress anymore. He sticks to one side, the side that’s his when Jinyoung’s with him. The other, after all, is Jinyoung’s.

Of course, it’s not like they’d even need to christen the place. Jinyoung’s ridden him on the couch, blown him in the shower, fucked him on the bed. One evening in the spring as the days started to get longer, they traded lazy hand jobs out on the balcony as the sun went down, so thankful that none of Jaebum’s neighbours were outside at the same time. Jinyoung buried his face in Jaebum’s neck as he came, his warm hand tightening around Jaebum’s dick, and in that moment, with the world bathed in the orange glow of the sunset and Jinyoung whimpering against his skin, Jaebum swore he could never love anyone more than this.

It’s summer now, and most days see the kind of weather that means Jaebum really has to try not to spend more money than he needs to on iced coffee. The sun is bright and its rays are heavy, but at least it didn’t rain today so it isn’t as humid as it could be, and there’s shade out on the balcony.

And that’s where they are again this evening. Jinyoung brought a bottle of wine with him when he came back from work, and there’s something about that – about the fact that Jinyoung has no idea that there actually will be something to celebrate, has no idea that Jaebum’s hoping he can turn that _came back_ to _came home_ – that’s amusing. Really, it just shows how at ease they are with each other all over again.

So does the fact that they can just simply sit there once the conversation has come to a lull, listening to nothing but the sounds of the city down below instead. The wine is good and Nora’s purring in Jaebum’s lap and Jinyoung’s beside him, and silence like this is hardly ever awkward. Not with Jinyoung.

Maybe – maybe now’s the time to ask.

“I have something for you,” Jaebum says after the quiet’s stretched on for a while, trying to sound casual even though his heart’s racing. Jinyoung turns to look at him, expectant.

“What is it?”

Jaebum procures the key from his pocket and holds it out to Jinyoung.

“Here,” he says. He thinks what he means is obvious enough without any words spoken.

Jinyoung takes the key. He examines it for a moment. His eyes drift back up to meet Jaebum’s.

“You want me to move in with you,” he says, and he’s not wondering. It isn’t a question. He knows exactly what Jaebum’s asking.

“I do.” There’s no point in giving anything but an honest answer. It’s what he wants, what he’s been wanting for months, and he’s finally getting around to asking for it.

“Well,” Jinyoung says, and there’s that sly smile again, the one that pulls Jaebum right in and has his heart skipping a beat. Jaebum hopes it means _yes_. “I guess I better tell my landlord not to expect me back next month.” A pause. “If you want me here as soon as possible, that is.”

“Feel free to take all the time you need,” Jaebum tells him, because he desperately doesn’t want to fuck this up, doesn’t want Jinyoung to do something he doesn’t feel ready for.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be needing much.” Jinyoung lifts his glass a little, holding it out towards Jaebum almost like he’s calling for a toast. Jaebum does the same and lets them clink together. The sound’s enough that Nora jumps down from the seat and bolts into the apartment, but that’s OK. It’s OK because there’s a key in Jinyoung’s other hand and he’s looking down at it like it means something, means everything – because when he looks up and his eyes are on Jaebum’s again, he’s looking at Jaebum like he means the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> domestic jjp is...... it's just Too Good. thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
